scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
What if Amblimation was founded in 1979?
In real life, we know that Amblimation was founded in 1989, and later on closed it's doors in 1997. But for this AU realities, what if Amblimation was founded in 1979, and remains open? Changes *Fievel Mousekewitz, Littlefoot, and Charlie B. Barkin would've been the studio's mascots. Films List of films Theatrical films #''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) #''An American Tail'' (1986) #''The Land Before Time'' (1988) #''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989) #''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) #''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) #''Balto'' (1995) #''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996) #''Antz'' (1998) #''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) #''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) #''Chicken Run'' (2000) #''Shrek'' (2001) #''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) #''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) #''Shark Tale'' (2004) #''Madagascar'' (2005) #''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) #''Curious George'' (2006) #''Over the Hedge'' (2006) #''Flushed Away'' (2006) #''Bee Movie'' (2007) #''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) #''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) #''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) #''Megamind'' (2010) #''Puss in Boots'' (2011) #''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) #''The Croods'' (2013) #''Turbo'' (2013) #''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) #''Home'' (2015) #''Trolls'' (2016) #''The Boss Baby'' (2017) #''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) #''Abominable'' (2019) #''Trolls World Tour'' (2020) #''The Boss Baby 2'' (2021) #''Spirit Riding Free'' (2021) #''The Bad Guys'' (2021) #TBA (2022) #TBA (2022) #''DC Super Hero Girls: The Movie'' (2023) #''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (2024) Direct-to-video films * * * * * *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Home Entertainment) * * * * * *''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' (2011, co-produced by Kanbar Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures Home Entertaiment) * * * * * * * * Cancelled films Television shows * Family Dog (CBS, 1988-1994; 2001-2004, co-produced by Nelvana and Warner Bros. Animation) * Tiny Toon Adventures (syndication/Fox, 1990-1995, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation) * Back to the Future: The Animated Series (CBS, 1991-1992) * Fievel's American Tails (CBS, 1992, co-produced by Nelvana) * Animaniacs (Fox/The WB/Hulu, 1993-1998; 2020, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation) * Pinky and the Brain/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' (The WB, 1995-1999, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (syndication/Fox Family, 1996-1998) * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * Curious George (PBS Kids, 2006-2015, co-produced by WGBH Boston and Imagine Television) * The Land Before Time (TV series) (Cartoon Network, 2007-2008) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Nickelodeon, 2011-2016, co-produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio) * Dragons (Cartoon Network/Universal Kids, 2012-present, co-produced by Reel FX Animation Studios) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (Universal Kids/Netflix, 2018-present) * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (Universal Kids, 2018-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019-present, co-produced with Warner Bros. Animation) * Green Eggs and Ham (The CW/Netflix, 2019, co-produced by Warner Bros. Animation, A Very Good Production, A Stern Talking To, Random House Children's Entertainment, Gulfstream Entertainment and Big Kid Pictures) * * Category:AU Ideas Category:Amblimation